1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to semiconductor quantum well devices and to methods for making and/or using such devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
The fractional quantum Hall effect (FQHE) produces a set of special equilibrium states caused by collective effects between charge carriers in strong external magnetic fields. The special equilibrium states occur at special filling values of magnetic Landau levels, which occur in an external magnetic field. In such special equilibrium states, a trapped two-dimensional charge carrier gas (2DCCG) can behave as an incompressible fluid droplet, and currents may be transported by such a gas via excitations on the edge(s) of the fluid droplet.
Some FQHE systems may provide realizations of quantum computers for which multi-excitation states obey nonabelian statistics. For that reason, such multi-excitation states may be used to represent states of a qubit in a quantum computer. The topological nature of nonabelian statistics may protect such states from being perturbed in a physical system. For that reason, such excitation states may enable realizations of quantum computers in which susceptibilities to calculational errors are much lower than in other realizations of quantum computers.